Mission IV: First Janitor Job
Mission IV: First Janitor Job is the 5th chapter of the Darwick: Beyond Endaria quest. Plot Summary With Samjamel Blackson and The Fish Bloke from Megamind off doing work for the Subspace Emissary, the rest were stuck chilling around in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Sam's Butthole Movurthucka, but the were abruptly interupted by a sudden attack on their ship. They saw three Arwings coming out them shooting the ship. The party were taken by surprise and the invaders successfully entered the ship, where they hid in the medbay, waiting to ambush the party in their own ship. They were knocked out by the invaders, who turned out to be three members of Star Fox and found that their entire ship had been ransacked and Falco's bird cum was all over the control panel. Devastated and running out of fuel, the party decided to land on Assworld to try get money for fuel. They stopped by a school and sneaked into Miss Lemon's class, where they started stealing the children's lunch money (W.E.G.G may have snapped a kid's neck), but while Jam Solo was trying to open Miss Lemon's purse the kids caught on and attacked the party, but Solo was able to intimidate them into being his slaves, so he made them get money for them, while they looked for a quest. They went to a bar, where they found Keith The Janitor with his apprentice Jerry The Janitor. Keith told them about a ship that was suspended just outside of Assworld that needed cleaning, so he had all of the Movurthucka Crew take Jerry in the Mopcopter and fly to the ship to clean it, but they found that this ship had also been ransacked by the Star Fox, as evident with Falco's cum being everywhere and a post-it note from the Star Fox crew. They began cleaning, but Dennis McShlong was abducted by a mysterious black tail, and later Jerry was taken too. Everyone climbed into the vents they wer taken in and started searching, until 5T-3V3 found a blood trail, from when Dennis McShlong struggled and attacked the alien. They found a small exit which led to a trap set up by the alien, but Jerry The Janitor insulted by all of the the party's poor attempts at rescuing him and his past with Jam Solo, he morphed into a giant muscular MatPat and slaughtered the alien, but also injured Dennis McShlong. Blinded by rage, Jerry attacked the party, but they were only just able to beat him by disproving his theories and stabbing him a couple times. Jerry died due to his injuries, so they reported the mission's events to Keith the Janitor, then parted ways with him. Featured Characters * [[W.E.G.G|'W.E.G.G']] * [[Jam Solo|'Jam Solo']] * [[5T-3V3|'5T-3V3']] * [[Dennis McShlong|'Dennis McShlong']] * [[Fox McCloud|'Fox McCloud']]' 'First Appearance * [[Falco Lombardi|'Falco Lombardi']]' 'First Appearance * [[Slippy Toad|'Slippy Toad']]' 'First Appearance * [[Miss Lemon|'Miss Lemon']]' 'First Appearance * [[Keith The Janitor|'Keith The Janitor']]' 'First Appearance * [[Jerry The Janitor|'Jerry The Janitor']]' 'First Appearance / Death Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria Chapters Category:Chapters Category:Lewis